The Logic Of Ahimza
by bina W
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might happen when a member of the Q Continuum is sentenced to do community service...on the planet Vulcan? Vulcan is not a peaceful world...yet. I do NOT own Star Trek. PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1

The Logical of Ahimza Page 1

The Logic of Ahimza

Bina Walburn

Author's Note:  
The story that I uploaded to the files was written in 2005 for the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story writing contest. It is based off a Voyager episode, where Q (John de Lancie, representing the Continuum) tries to keep Quinn (another Continuum member) from getting permission to commit suicide, due to being bored. Captain Janeway agrees to act as lawyer on Quinn's behalf (only to keep the two Q Continuum members from fighting on her ship), and Tuvok acts on Quinn's behalf. Q represents the Continuum. Q tells Janeway that Quinn started the war between the Romulans and the Vulcans. This is the story how Surak (Spock's Full Vulcan ancestor), Surak came up with the idea of logic to Vulcan.

There are many Indian themes and overtones in the story. Ahimza is the Hindi and Sanskrit word for non violent protest. Ferengi is the translation for stranger, in English. The original word is farangi. (फाराणगी)

Bina Walburn() Please review!!  
(बिन वल्बुर्न )

The Logic of Ahimza  
Bina Walburn

This is my final gift to my people, was the last thought that he vocalized before the hemlock took its final toll on his dying body. The beautiful feminine eyes of Captain Janeway looked down on him were full of sadness and compassion at the same time. He closed his eyes. A millisecond before death came upon him, the being hesitated. As he smiled for what would become the final time, he took a millisecond to reflect on what had led up to the moment of death. "I do this for my beautiful people, The Q Continuum." It was all for the liberation of his kind. It was his way. He needed to protest in a way that would not cause a civil war. It occurred to him that Gandhi would have told him that suicide was not the way to implement Ahimza, the Sanskrit word for non-violent protest philosophy. Gandhi would have just looked at him with those soft, dark eyes and invited him to meditate with him. But the great Indian human philosopher would also have told him that he needed to find his own path. It was better to take a stand this way, even if it led to the end of his immortality.

Humans. What a species with such great promise. Even the great Gandhi would not have understood that living with immortality forced on him was unbearable with no new planes of existence to explore. He knew he could not have taken a pacifist view and done nothing while his people stagnated. His people had stagnated for the ten millenniums. There had been no new dialogue, no new philosophical leap of intuitions since the ushering in of the New Era. As Surak had said, "There was always a choice." That name had not crossed his mind for thousands of years. Now that was a leader, a true inspiration. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or one." That had also been another lesson that the great Vulcan had taught him. He briefly wished that he could have told Surak what an inspiration the great Vulcan had been to him. Would his pointed eared friend have thought him mentally unbalanced, or a troublemaker? The Q tribunal said he was a troublemaker. At first he had been surprised that The Continuum had not executed him for his teachings. But he had gotten over that emotion five hundred years ago. They had executed the rare criminal for not fitting into society. Their justification had been that "it was social order versus anarchy". Quinn took just a moment to reminisce on the consequences of what his interference on Vulcan had done for the developing universe...


	2. Chapter 2

The Logic of Ahimza

**The Logic of Ahimza**

Chapter 2

Itwas judgment they were gathered here to cast. It was judgment they would mete out. Oblivion eternal, or become a slave to the lesser races, and I, Quinn, a Q, an immortal, an omnipotent being had always been now stood before a board of my peers to be judged. _**What would be my fate**__? The Abyss and the old gods that waits hungrily within, seeking any way out… or anything to feed on._

_For some reason I felt the need to sweat…and Q do not sweat. Many things could come of this tribunal… justice was often swift and harsh among Quinn's kind._

Quinn sat alone in his chamber, awaiting his fate, and with a flash, a signature sign to that of Q meddling he appeared on a far away planet whose three suns hung orange in the sky. It was unbearably hot to any normal living organisms, but to him, the heat was to be manipulated like a hairstyle. Like his clothes he made himself feel in a way appropriate to his temperament. All these things a Q did without thinking; they were reflexive, automatic even.

Standing next to Quinn was Q himself. They both took in the oddity of the place but for a second and faced one another.

Q began, "Well, Quinn. You managed to screw this one up royally… half the Continuum wanted you stripped of power and banished forever to a far away galaxy… the other half wanted to feed you to the Crystalline Entity. I convinced both sides that you had much great work left to do, but that you had to prove that you are trusted to do it."

A mask was before me. This mask seemed to beckon to me. I could not turn away**;** it reminded me of the art from one of the minor species, still new in this part of the galaxy. Its glowing gold, almond shaped eyes held my attention. The black face and sensual yellow mouth looked at me with every emotion that was conceivably possible.

"I must not look at this mask," I thought to myself. "I cannot let myself be distracted from my purpose," Quinn thought grimly.

While I was still trying to remember which culture that mask came from, a voice seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. My attention was no longer on the mask but now on this voice.

"The accused will come forward," it commanded.

Trying not to flinch, I came forward, as another circle of light appeared where I stood. I swallowed hard and finally found the courage to speak. I opened my mouth to reply in what I hoped was a rebellious reply but only noises, feeble noises came out.

"Silence," the voice said. "You were not given permission to speak."

"I am sorry," I said in what I knew did not fool anyone as a showing of confidence.

"Silence!" the voice said, only louder. "Can you not even follow one simple order?" You have the discipline of one of those savage humans at best."

"Coming from the Continuum, I'll take that as a compliment," I said, wondering how I was able to keep a confident tone, for I was shaking inside.

The voice said, "One more act of lack of self-restraint and you will be found guilty and sentenced to dissolution."

Not trusting myself to keep control, I jut nodded.

"Quinn, you were the Continuum's most celebrated philosopher. Your teachings and writings helped to usher in a new era. However, since the time of the great awakening, your actions have become seditious. You go against established and time-honored doctrine. 10,000 years ago, you were one of our greatest minds. Since then you have fallen from grace. You galvanize to all who would listen to abandon what Q hold most sacred; Life."

The eyes looked at me circumspectly for another moment of lack of restraint. Seeing that I had control, if only momentarily, the face nodded.

Taking that as intimation, I took a deep breath and started my hopeless cause.

"Most venerable court, an individual has an obligation to be responsible to the path his life will follow. For a member of our species, that means immortality by birthright. I never yielded that to The Continuum."

The look on my compatriot's face was void of reaction. No emotion whatsoever was betrayed.

"It looks like I am not the only one with self-control issues," I said.

"Quinn, you are the one on trial here. The only one," the voice bellowed. "Our tolerance of your continues insubordination is running out. We grow weary of having to treat you like a human child. We do not wish to be your protector but you give us very little alternative."

"Self Determination is granted to those who can handle it. You will no longer be allowed to wreck chaos and meddle in the affairs of the minor species in the universe."

Humans?" I asked.

"Especially humans, however it is not just that savage race you seem fascinated with. This obsession is causing trouble. You will no longer be permitted to be a 'troublemaker'. We believe this word comes from this race you love so dearly." The sarcasm in the voice was easy notice, "Did we use it correctly?"

I fractionally nodded my head in acceptance. "Helping those species around me is a worthy cause," I nearly shouted.

"As your human associates would say, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'"

"I wish to speak in favor of self determination. They deaden my life and denigrate all life, The Continuum by, forcing Eternal life. My life is hell," I said emphatically, "My life has no meaning," I said in what I thought was a good William Shakespeare accent.

"Your accent does not do the human Shakespeare justice. Moreover, this is not a play, Quinn. This is your life**!"**

"Exactly," I said. "I have spent the last 10,000 human years…"

"That is the perfect example of how lost and corrupted you have become, Quinn," the voice interrupted. "You even think in human terms. You are a Q, not pitiful human. You are an immortal being. You have a higher calling."

"May I continue?" I asked with what I hoped was not an exasperated tone.

"Proceed."

"The Q was once great and can be again. Since the time of the awakening, complacency has set in. The Continuum has become stagnant. We no longer care for anyone else. We are selfish and arrogant, not even caring for ourselves, really."

"The affairs of others outside of The Continuum do not concern us, nor should they concern you. They have no merit. Quinn, failure to let the universe unfold, as it should, is dangerous. You will not be allowed to continue."

"I have spent the last 10,000 years as a waste, lacking value."

"You are a Q. It is inconceivable that your life has no value."

"Without working for the greater good, my life has no meaning."

"Being in the Continuum, you can do whatever you want, as long as you do not go around interfering in other species lives. As a Q, you have the immortal existence that billions of species crave."

"Existence is not enough!" I shouted, visibly frustrated. With purpose, I repeated, "I have spent the last 10,000 years stagnant and bored. My life has no meaning."

"You have been educated by the great philosophizers Quinn and became one. You are responsible for finding a reason for existence. At least you have not so completely identified with those humans yet. They search and search asking the same question. Why am I here? This is not neckwear as you are Q. However, we would not be at all surprised to hear of you praying to some non-existent life form for guidance and meaning as so many humans do."

"At least humans have faith. Their faith in those gods gives them a reason to live," I retorted. "This was not going as I had planned," I thought to myself.

"They pray to something that does not exist." An exasperated Q mocked.

"At least humans have something to live for, even if those gods they pray to do not exist. Their faith in those gods gives them meaning and purpose in life. I have not been allowed to have purpose. I am done with being stagnant. I am bored and deserve the right to have my life terminated."

_The mask seemed to suddenly glow with a brighter intensity I had not thought was possible. Those glowing gold eyes looked at me with contempt._

"Quinn, you refuse to listen to reason. You are reckless and it is dangerous to have you around enticing others to rebel. You have been found guilty of insubordination, being rebellious, of being a "troublemaker". You will not be allowed to end your life. Your sentence will be carried out immediately. Since you care so much for the insignificant species' more then your own, you will join them."

"Humans?" I asked.

"No. You will be sentenced to exist with another species. You are too close to the Humans."

Quinn somehow managed to keep a straight face and not blink as he replied, "I will need to moment to ponder which species to interact with."

"Quinn, you forget yourself. We will pick the species. We will not give in to your childish demands and let you become mortal or commit suicide. You will have to learn to deal with your gift while you are serving your exile on Vulcan."


	3. Chapter 3

One does not often think of a Vulcan as a radical being

**One does not often think of a Vulcan as a radical being. However, we will meet the one Vulcan who starts a revolution. Little does Quinn imagine how his philosophy will change the planet Vulcan…forever.**

**Chapter 3**

(Assassination attempt on Ambassador Surak.)

It had indeed been a very long day for the Vulcan ambassador. The negotiations with the Romulan Ambassador had not gone smoothly or as planned. He could feel a headache coming on. He would of liked to have walked the short distance to his residence. However, the air where he lived, about 4 miles from the embassy was not safe to breathe for long periods of time. Today's air quality code was "ratha", meaning the content of the air was especially hazardous today. He rather disliked having to take the rail or his ground car. He went outside to find his vehicle was not where he had left it. After searching the parking lot and the surrounding area, he knew he was not going to find it. He decided to walk. Not twenty minutes after leaving the embassy, he started to wonder if his headache would turn into a migraine headache. He was so busy mentally going over the details of the day's negotiations with his enemy that he did not realize that he was being followed. The ambassador had also failed to notice how quiet the block outside the embassy had been while he was searching for his vehicle. He had also forgotten to take his wrist comm. link with him. Had he not been so remiss, he would have gotten the message from Skon it was not advised to take the usual road home. There were reports of the streets becoming uneasy with citizens unrest.

During the journey home, the diplomat had to occasionally step over the sleeping bodies lying on the sidewalks. Between his throbbing headache and the stench of squalid bodies and garbage, it was a wonder he did not faint. He was asked by at least a dozen citizens for credits. He cursed himself more then once for not having more credits on him. He muttered to himself, hunger knows no prejudice. He was so distraught at having to turn away so many mouths due to insufficient funds on him he did not notice the pandemonium ahead until he was practically upon it.

There was noise everywhere. He could not make out any coherent voices. He could hear voices, which seemed be of all ages, gender and class combined in an angry, disorganized multitude. Before he had a chance to react to the situation he was surrounded by the mob. He steadied himself and looked around to analyze the situation. He could make out the gray uniforms of the local constables descending upon the chaos surrounding him. He did his best to stifle the instinct to flee. Not that it would have done him any good. Where would he have fled? There were so many people in the street there was not a foot of free space to either side of him. The feeling of claustrophobia began to envelope him causing him to lose his breath. To add to his problem of breathing, the constables had employed some kind of orange gas to subdue the masses. However, this had only introduced more chaos. The disharmonious multitude in the streets went wild with panic. Surak spent five minutes in a futile attempt to get the attention of one of the constables. These five minutes seemed an hour with the chaos around him. Most of the constables understandably had bigger problems of their own at the moment.

He had almost reached the other side of the street when he felt a sharp penetration in his upper backside. He naturally flinched with pain, writhing in agony. In that precious moment of time, he missed his chance to grab the object. As he went to free himself of the object causing him so much pain, he felt the release of pressure and another sharp pain as the object was removed by another force. He turned and caught a flash of gray. He was so surprised that he did not move for a few seconds. The excruciating pain combined with the headache caused his vision to blur. He could make out the color of the gray one piece uniform of a constable with a sharp knife in his hand. Unfortunately, he could not make out the face or the nametag the man was wearing. It was this flash of gray that beat him to the weapon. He could see the wound, covered with green blood and screamed with pain again as the pain throbbed once more. The combined surroundings of the stench, the headache, noise and pain were just too much for his consciousness to fight all at once.

He felt himself fall to the ground. But before he hit, he felt the arms of someone catch him. While he fought a futile fight for consciousness, he noticed that the Vulcan who caught him as he fell had light brown hair spotted with gray. The last lucid thought was that his life and his vision for a life of total Vulcan purity depended on his survival. Oblivion had triumphed over this moment and all faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

One does not often think of a Vulcan as a radical being

The Vulcan Ambassador groggily awoke to what he swore he thought was an instant flash of a being appearing out of nothing. However his senses were still not at their best. He could not be sure. Maybe he had dreamed that the being had said, "Damn, I have to have the ears while on this planet." The being that was right up in his face for an instant seemed to have rounded ears. When he took a second look, the being looked Vulcan. The unusual light brown hair that was graying came as a shock to Surak. Most Vulcan's, even the ones with the v-shaped ridge on their foreheads had black hair. He looked to see if the visitor had ridges, but he too had a flat forehead. The Vulcan was shouting something incoherently to Surak. Surak tried several times to tell the annoying stranger that he wished to be left alone. But all he could do was groan and shake his head. He thought he had heard the visitor tell him that three months had passed since the assassination attempt. He was asked how he felt. The ambassador very much wanted to tell the other Vulcan that he would feel better without a nagging Vulcan in his face. He could not form coherent words. So he settled for slapping away the annoyance like a mosquito. Finally, there was peace and quiet. He took the silence to reflect upon how the talks with the ambassador with the v shaped ridge had led to the telepathic war that started ninety years ago…

Surak was ushered into the gigantic symposium room where he tried to wait patiently for the better part of three hours before his opponent arrived. The intended insult for Surak was not missed. At every other diplomatic function, even those under the guise of a social event, there was plenty of water for all those in attendance. But the room only contained the usual furnishings: a long, skinny table and three black, metallic chairs, as well as two computer terminals. He understood that since Vulcan was a desert planet with few lake-sized bodies of water, that it was a precious resource. Still, it was obvious that his enemy did not even see him fit for the usual diplomatic courtesy. Despite the insult, Surak was a man who kept his word. He knew he could not let this get in the way of the negotiations. So he took the few hours and went over the highlights for the telepathic ceasefire.

Darkness walked in. The male being that walked into the conference room had a dark aura about him. Surak was not a superstitious man but being a telepath, he rather sensed it, without invading the other's mind. When Surak looked up, he noticed that his opponent had a glass of mineral water in his hand and was drinking from it. He looked at the cup of water and glared at the ambassador.

The incoming ambassador noticed him looking at his glass along with there not being a carafe present in the room. "Your Excellency, Surak," Ambassador Jinn questioned Surak, "What did you do with the carafe of water and glass I left in the room?"

Surak looked at the other being's v-shaped ridge on his forehead, trying not to let this moment get the best of him. "Ambassador Jinn, you know very well that there was no carafe of water and cup for me left in this room."

"Surak, I had the arbitrator, Quinn leave the refreshment in the room. If you are so wasteful with a precious resource such as water, how can you be trusted to be the representative for your faction?"

A light brown, gray haired man came into the room drinking from a glass of water that had the name "Surak" in metallic letters on the outside of it. Surak tried to not shake with rage, wondering how this person could make such a foolish mistake. Both men looked at each other and then glowered at the arbitrator.

Ambassador Jinn gave his opponent a pointed glance as he started to invade the outer layer of Surak's mind. It was all Surak could do to keep his mental shields up. Within a minute, he could feel the undershirt under his ambassador robes entirely soaked with sweat.

"Gentlemen," Quinn interrupted, "The mind acts like an enemy for those who do not control it." He looked at Jinn, but the ambassador rewarded him with a feigned look of stupefaction. "Let me rephrase; to show good faith, we should all omit the use of telepathy for the proceeding conference."

Surak looked at Quinn for a fraction of a second in surprise. Jinn never took his hawk gaze off Surak, as he said "Very well, ambassador. I find communicating through the median of vocal cords quite primitive. However, I can still make my point. Neither of our peoples is willing to relocate outside of Shikahr."

"I have had the same problem," Surak said.

"Surak, if the skirmishes instigated by your side do not stop, we will be forced to take action to ensure our survival. Do you understand?" Jinn said to his antagonist.

"Exactly what do you mean?" questioned Surak, while he looked at the offending strange ridge. He was starting to feel threatened and did not like it, not one bit at all.

"Do I have to spell out everything myself to you? I grow weary. I am an ambassador, not a linguist," Jinn said with disgust.

"We will not allow you to withhold water from us!" Snarled Surak. "Threaten me and I will not sign your treaty promising to allocate the water in the capitol."

Quinn rolled his eyes in disappointment at the displays of immaturity from both of the ambassadors. "Gentlemen, we all want to come to an agreement and sign the treaty. It is time for the killing, deaths, and mistrust to stop. The centuries of mistrust between your respective peoples have to stop. Another war does not have to happen." Trying to look pensive, Quinn said, "Living creatures are nourished by food and food is nourished by rain. Rain itself is the water of life, which comes from selfless worship and service."

"Worship? Selfless?" Jinn thought. He looked at Quinn, laughed harshly and then said," You are using words that his people cannot comprehend. You should ask him to look this up in the lexicon."

Surak glared at the arbitrator and replied, "We will seize the water and then you and your kind will be forced to comply."

Quinn had more then enough with the petty bickering. He looked from one man to the other as he said, "Persons of chaotic nature do not know what to do. Nor do they know not what to do. They have neither the purity nor the good conduct for truthfulness."

Quinn's mind began to ponder, "How things have gone so badly. All they have to do is sign their names to the treaty." Fighting to hide his frustration, the light haired Vulcan looked at both beings and said, "Gentle beings, sever the ignorant doubt in your heart with the sword of self-knowledge and observe your discipline."

Surak, flushed green in the face as he looked to his antagonist and retorted, "He obviously means you."

Before Quinn could salvage the situation, Jinn jumped in. "No, you forget yourself." He looked at the arbitrator and snarled, "I am not signing this treaty, nor any other treaty to share water or anything else."

"My people settled in this capitol first," snarled Surak. "Therefore it is your people who are the true Ferengi."

"Gentlemen," Quinn started. "You are both Vulcans; therefore no one can be the outsider. Think about this." Both ambassadors looked at him in surprise. They had forgotten he was still in the room.

"I am not signing this treaty," Jinn said. Jinn turned and stormed out of the room. Surak stood from his chair and surprisingly picked it up, slinging it at Jinn. Surak barely missed hitting the departing ambassador in the back of the head with the chair.

Surak looked at Quinn with frustration. Quinn muttered under his breath, he never would have realized a few well-meaning quotes from one of the Human's holy books would be so misconstrued. Surak looked at him and asked, "Why have you said these things? What are you talking about?"

Quinni shook his head. "It does not matter anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

One does not often think of a Vulcan as a radical being

**In this chapter we learn about Ahimza…**

**Philosophical Musings of Ahimza **

**Chapter 5**

Surak busied himself sifting through three months of stacks of papers. This office was normally pristine, everything in its place and a place for everything. Too much was happening, and happening all at once, for such an orderly precession of paper work to pass his inspection. There were murders through the use of mind control, bombings, incursions, protests, propaganda; all of which he must be familiar with in order to make proper judgment of his adversaries intentions. Granted, of course, his adversary would have few choices, few options, except a hopeless victory or utter destruction. It seemed almost too black and white.

Surak, Ambassador of the Vulcan high chancellery, appointed to liaison with Ambassador Jinn's ruling party had much on his plate. He also had a meeting soon with the Quinn, the arbitrator, who would possibly be entreating a short ceasefire so that the peace process could begin in earnest.

Surak analyzed the current situation of the war. Vulcan weapons currently hammered the controlled areas of the people and infrastructure of the Vulcan's with the v-shaped ridge foreheads. For over millennia, the people of Vulcan had been waging warfare through the use of telepathy. But this time things had changed. With the recovery of the legendary Stone of Gol, the smooth headed Vulcan's had the upper hand. No one could remember which of the two factions had constructed the weapon, but it hardly mattered. They had squeezed billions into dust without any physical contact with the enemy. Of course this was made possible with the Stone of Gol now back in its rightful hands. He vowed this time the Vulcan's would be the victor, as opposed to the last war, which had been three months ago. The ambassador failed to suppress a shudder at the thought of the planets wide death statistics. He really abhorred the lost of life, but felt like he was running out of options. He could not, would not negotiate with terrorists. Any and all attempts to reason with the enemy had gone on deaf ears for years.

Surak looked up to see an agitated Quinn slump in the chair across from him. The arbitrator's expression was somewhere between a scowl and a look of hopelessness. Quinn stood and walked towards Surak. Surak looked across at him from the desk as Quasi slammed the Stone down on the ambassador's desk. As the ambassador handed his friend a glass of mineral water, he managed to calmly say, "One should show much more care for such a great weapon. It is because of the Stone of Gol, that we are winning."

"Winning?" screamed Quinn, as he involuntarily spit his water at Surak. "How is that? And how have you turned a great invention into a weapon as such?" he managed to ask in a less turbulent tone of voice?

Surak raised one slanted black eyebrow. He had not missed the sarcasm. "How did you manage to walk in here alive with this," Surak said as he traced the metallic object with his index finger.

Quinn ignored Surak and asked a question of his own, this time in a completely neutral tone of voice. "What do you see, Surak?"

The ambassador looked up at him. His friend shook his brown mane and said, "No, not at me, at the psionic resonator."

Surak looked at one of the three sets of characters in High Vulcan. "I see a weapon that cautions against those foolish not to acknowledge the power it has. I see the representation for combat, the representation of the god of death, separated by the representation for peace."

Quinn shook his brown mop of head. "Look at it again," he said emphatically.

Surak glanced down at the object again and looked back to his associate as he sat back down. "I obviously do not see what you see in it. Please enlighten me."

Quinn looked at him, looking for any sign for sarcasm, but found none. Quinn sat back in the chair as he said, "This object, this weapon has to be destroyed."

Surak shook his head and said in a tone that could not be misconstrued as anything other then an order, "No."

Quinn looked back at his friend with pleading eyes. "You do not understand…" Surak sat forward and said in a quiet menacing tone of voice, "We have known each other for decades. However, you are still just an arbitrator, nothing more. I will not tolerate you ordering me around."

Quinn took a deep breath as he said, "Surak please, I beseech you!

Surak said in another warning tone, "Do not continue on this path! I will not forgive such inanity on your part again."

His friend flushed green. He looked from Surak's face and then to the hand that was balled into a tight fist. He quietly said, "Go ahead, I am much younger then you my friend. You do not stand a chance."

The ambassador hesitated for a millisecond and then said harshly, as he grabbed the resonator from Quinn, "No, it is you who does stand a chance!" Surak stepped back some paces and held the resonator eye level with Quinn. He turned the Stone so that the sets of Vulcan characters were facing away from him. For over two minutes, he tried to channel the weapon telepathically against the Vulcan. Quinn could see the beads of perspiration on both of Surak's brows. Another minute passed, as Quinn just sat there passively before boldly grabbing the Stone and stepping on it. Time seemed to stand still as both men just stared at each other; waiting for one of them to take the next action but neither one knew what to do.

Finally, Surak said in a whisper, "You are a fool to not use that weapon against me. I was willing to use it against you."

"Fortunately for all of Vulcan it did not work," Quinn said as he looked the Vulcan in the eye."

Surak again raised an upswept eye as he said, "My friend, do you not mean fortunate for you?"

Quinn shook his head. "When I look at that Stone, I see it is capable of gathering and augmenting the holder's telepathic energy, thus allowing the holder to kill telepathically."

"Yes, I am well aware of all this." Surak said. "I know that it turns the opponent's aggressive emotions and thoughts against him and kills him. Why are you telling me this?"

Quinn smiled and said in a light tone, "I am glad you asked me that." His reward was another rising of Surak's left eyebrow. Quinn gestured to Surak to sit down as he, himself, sat down.

"There is war." Surak said while giving his friend a pointed glance. "There has been war since before I was born. I will not negotiate with terrorists. What of it?"

Quinn said, "It must stop. What is happening, the warring between the two peoples has led to the near genocide to several times dangerously below a viable level. The death statistics are not good, not good at all."

"I have never taken any relish in death either, but I do not know what to do," Surak said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Stop the fighting. Tell Jinn, that you are tired of all the destruction and waste," Quinn said in a soft tone of voice.

Surak laughed bitterly. "I will not send my people to their death. I will not surrender."

"I did not say surrender." Quinn said emphatically as he gave his friend another long stare. He was rewarded with silence.

"If you have any great ideas, do not keep me waiting, my friend. The death tolls are, as you said, only getting worse." Yet, more silence. "My instincts tell me that you are going to come up with another of your weird philosophical quotes."

Quinn pointed a delicate finger at his friend and said in a harsh tone of voice, "Ahimza." Surak saw the pensive look on his friend's face and waited in silence.

A good two minutes passed before the ambassador spoke again. "What is this 'Ahimza'?" He asked in what he hoped was a coaxing tone of voice.

"Non-violent protest philosophy", the arbitrator said.

Surak shook his head. "I will not tell them give themselves up to the enemy. I am tied of the acts of terrorism disguised as protests. I already said that I will not send my people to their death and I want the bloodshed to stop. It keeps me awake at night. I know that I am not alone when I say this." Quinn numbly nodded and said I am not advocating pacifism, or suicide, or…

"Surak says in a frustrated tone of voice, Where is the logic in Ahimza? "Listen to yourself, Quinn says. No, you listen to me, Surak charged back. Quinn sat back in the chair with fingers folded together said "exactly. "Surak sat forward and reached his hands towards his friend's face as he said" My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Quinn shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked at his friend. "No," he replied. Surak sat back in his chair and thought some more. Surak started to repeat him, Where is the logic in…"but Quinn cut him off. Please repeat what you said minus the Ahimza. Surak glared at his friend. "Where is the logic in? He asked sarcastically. Quinn said "again minus the words "in." Surak said, "What is your problem? You are not being logical. The two men stared at each other. Surak fell back in his chair, visibly stunned and speechless. Surak whispered "Logic."

"What happens if the Ambassador Jinn's followers do not accept logic as the term of ceasefire? They already have chosen another name. There is a growing movement to disassociate themselves from those who do not practice their beliefs to the letter.

Quinn nodded as he said "I too have heard of this movement. They name it Romulan."

Quinn looked at his friend straight in the eye and said, "Would that be logical to continue commit genocide, have telepathic wars and fighting over water? Would you rather your own species fight to the very last citizen?

Surak said "No."

Quinn piped up, "If they do not agree to implementing logic as the term of cease-fire, then they will have to find their own philosophy, but not on Vulcan."

Surak objected visibly that that. "It is not compassionate to banish a group of your own people for not listening to what you think is a better philosophy, better way of life." I do not see how that solution is any better then the terrorist actions they partake in the name of free speech.

Quinn gave him a stern look. "You said that you wanted the bloodshed to stop. Any philosophy is better then the way things are going. Things are only going to get worse? Vulcan needs a new vision. Are you strong enough to lead?"

Surak nodded emphatically as he said, I would give my life so that my people have the chance to live long and prosper.


	6. Chapter 6

What exactly happened between the two Vulcan species

The Logic of Ahimza

Bina Walburn

What exactly happened between the two Vulcan species? What is the logical way to deal with those who do not think like you do?

Conclusion: The Romulus Movement

Ambassador Jinn was already behind in appointments and when he got what would be his last comm. call from Quinn. "Why does he have to act mysteriously? What could be as important as that I had to reschedule of my appointment for the day? Just who does Quinn think he is ordering me around? Just because Surak has his minion at his beck and call does not mean that I have to be at Surak's", he muttered to himself. The very idea of having to be in the same room with that insufferable Vulcan put Jinn in a bad mood. He resisted the urge to rub the ridge on his forehead, a usual sign of nervousness. He thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead that he was so tired of having blood shed over precious resources. He fell into a deep sleep and barely made it to the appointment on time.

On the way to the conference room, he promised himself that he would not tolerate Surak throwing another chair at him and getting away with it. Upon entering the room, he noticed that Surak was nowhere to be seen. He turned to his assistant and said in a menacing tone of voice, "Where is Surak? You are fired if this is your idea of a joke! My time is precious and I have work to do."

Quinn refused to look the ambassador in the eye and instead looked over his shoulder. As Jinn turned around, in walked his enemy. As Quinn handed a glass of mineral water to the surprised diplomats, his troubled expression minutely relaxed.

Jinn made a sarcastic comment about Surak needing to buy a watch, as he seemed to not be able to tell time.

Surak said to Jinn that he could skip sarcasm or that he would leave the appointment.

Jinn glared at Surak as he retorted that he had not made the appointment.

Surak glared back at him and said that he had not made the appointment either. Both men looked up at Quaisi who looked as if he had wanted to disappear.

Surak finally broke the silence as he gestured for both men to sit down. A jinni made a comment under his breath about at least your assistant is not drinking your water. Surak ignored the comment.

Quasi looked to from Surak back to Jinn and then vice versa.

"If your people are going to agree to my terms of the water treaty then we can sign the treaty. If not, then once again my time has been wasted," Jinn said. "I will show no further leniency towards you or your people, Surak," he exhorted.

Jinn was more than half way towards the exit before Surak had finished shaking his head. As he was about to exit the room, Surak ordered the ambassador to remain.

Jinn stated that throwing another chair at him would not get the desired result.

Qusai who had kept quiet till now had finally lost his temper. "Kroykah!" he commanded. Both men who were not accustomed to hearing their arbitrator raise his voice stared. It was enough to surprise Jinn into sitting down at the chair across from Surak.

Surak took a deep breath as he formulated his plan of strategy. "The fighting has to stop, Jinn."

"The fighting will stop when all of my people's demands are met," Jinn said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"We are the same people, Surak gently said. "Vulcan cannot continue to have continued bloodshed."

"You have all the means to stop the blood," countered Jinn. But you will not concede and all further bloodshed will be on your hands, Surak," Jinn said without batting an eyelash.

Surak ignored the intended insult and asked Jinn how he could not see how emotions was killing our world.

Jinn stated through gritted teeth that he refused to repeat himself.

Surak said, "A radical philosophy will be our best hope of saving our world." He whispered, "Logic," so quietly that he barely was heard.

Jinn just looked at Surak and with a credulous look as if Surak was on drugs. Quasi shook his head and backed up from the two diplomats. "This is your answer to stopping the fighting? Logic?!" he said with a sarcastic laugh

Surak shook his head and stated that he his mind had never been clearer. He looked Jinn straight in the eyes as he reminded him that Jinn's people were on the losing end of a war that they could have no hope to win. "The terms of the ceasefire will be the eventual replacement of emotions in their society with logic."

Jinn shook with rage as he yelled. "Who are you to tell our people how to live their lives?"

"I will not fight you anymore," Surak said with quiet, but complete conviction.

Jinn picked up his chair and broke it over Surak's head. Surak ignored the assault and did not even flinch as green blood oozed from a wound over his left eyebrow. "What is your reaction to that?" He waited for what seemed an eternity but was less then two seconds for Surak to react.

Surak just got up and just stepped out of Jinn's reach.

"You are a Vulcan! What is the logical reaction to that?"

Surak just looked at him.

Jinn waited again for Surak to react again but seeing as that Surak was not going to make the next move, he spoke. "To suppress emotion is not natural. Neither I, nor anyone of my people will follow your twisted philosophy," he yelled.

Surak again reminded him that Jinn was not in the position nor has the luxury to be making demands. "Your alternative will be to leave Vulcan."

Jinn flushed green as he screamed that his people will not be oppressed by a madman's idea of salvation. Before he stormed out of the room, the last thing he ever said to Surak was that he and his people would not live as a slave to Surak's demands and that he would rather leave Vulcan. He cried out, "We would rather leave and live on our own terms rather then live on our knees."

3


End file.
